


life of the party

by tomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinson/pseuds/tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Nick a blowjob as a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life of the party

harry was the best at getting presents.  he knew what everyone wanted without the need to tell him.  and nick grimshaw was no excuse on that list.

everyone else had bright coloured packages, bags full of tissue paper and trinkets.  harry had nothing.  just the clothes on his back and the wallet in his pocket.

“harry! glad you could make it!” nick greeted harry at the door, who arrived by himself for who knows why.  nick was obviously looking for some sort of package but was met with the sight of harry empty-handed.

“i could never forget your birthday, man.” harry grinned because this was going fantastically.  he could see nick trying to piece together what the fuck was going on and harry was being a smug bastard because he knew what the fuck was going on.

“come in, come in.  no need for you to catch something at my birthday party.”  harry could tell that nick was trying to get it out of him.   _why don’t you have a gift for me, harry? i thought you said you did forget, harry?_   in that one word “birthday”, nick was laid out on display.

“that would be something, i say.” harry played it off as if it were nothing.

the party was average really.  too old for packed houses full of shit-faced people but too young to try and have a decent sit-down dinner. too famous as well, but they tried to forget that they couldn’t do anything without a mass of followers.

when it came to the present opening time (nick made everyone put their gift on a table and at eight pm sharp, he made everyone sit on the floor in a big circle like they were all ten again and eat cake and watch nick open his things) nick wouldn’t stop looking at harry.  after every gift, nick glanced over at harry who was minding his business, eating his cake, chatting with friends he hadn’t seen in a while.  he was having a good old time.

at the end, no one noticed that harry hadn’t given nick a gift.  no one but nick anyway.  the party ended two hours later and harry could feel nick’s gaze on his those entire two hours.

harry made sure he was the last person to leave.

“so, nick, do you want your present?” harry grinned from his seat on the couch, idly sipping on a beer as nick was stuck cleaning the place.

“you hadn’t gotten me one? i hadn’t noticed.”  nick tried to play it off but his tone gave away his thoughts of _well yeah i want your present what else would i want?_

clinking his bottle down on the table, harry snuck up behind nick, his hands sliding around the older man’s waist.

“you thought i forgot, didn’t you.” harry could make a sport out of teasing really.  ”you thought silly harry styles forgot grimmy’s birthday present.” every few moments his hands slid lower and lower until his thumbs were neatly tucked into nick’s jeans, right behind where his button lay.

“what are you doing harry.” nick wasn’t stopping harry.

“i’m giving you your birthday present.” harry smiled as he easily unpopped nick’s button.  ”y’know, i’ve been wanting to do this for a while.  but i thought i would make it special.” the metallic sound of a zipper getting undone rang through the house.

“w-what’s that?” nick was shaking now, his hands slightly crinkling the trash bag.

“i really, really want to suck your cock.” harry whispered into nick’s ear, slightly biting his lobe to say no, i am not joking.

“i’ve been thinking about it all weekend really.  me, down on my knees, your thick cock out waiting for me.” harry slid nick’s jeans lower and lower, taking his form-fitting boxer briefs with him.

“you wouldn’t have to wait though.” harry mouthed over nick’s neck, sucking and biting gently to leave nothing but a slight red and saliva.

“i’ve been dying to suck on your cock for months now. just _drooling_  at the thought of it in my mouth.  god, it must taste fantastic.” harry muttered into nick’s neck, his hands sliding further and further until they were wrapped around nick’s hard cock.

“though i never know if i want to swallow your cum or have it covering my face.”

nick dropped the trash bag, slammed harry up against the wall and connected their mouths in nothing but spit and teeth.

“i’d rather see it go down your pretty little throat,” nick groaned as he trailed his hand down harry’s neck.

harry was on his knees before nick could finish his sentence, staring at the red flesh of nick’s cock and _fuck_  it was finally his.  licking his lips harry was quick to dive in, licking long, slow strokes from the base to the tip, sucking lightly on the head before repeating the process.

“don’t fuck with me harry,” nick groaned as he looked down at the boy before him.  harry just stared back up, taking nick’s cock in his hands before slowly putting it in his mouth, not breaking eye contact even when harry’s nose hit nick’s curly pubes.

all nick could see was wet lips stretched around him, innocent eyes hidden beneath thick lashes.

slowly sliding off, harry couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of the weight on his tongue.  this was better than he had ever dreamed of and he never wanted to stop.  starting a steady rhythm, harry moved his head back and forth, his tongue flicking and swirling, his fingers playing with nick’s balls in the way that made nick grab harry’s hair and choke him with his dick.

harry just wanted him all and let his jaw slack and nick fucked his mouth senseless.  harry was nothing but low choking noises, dribbling spit and glassy eyes by the time nick came in his mouth with a groan.

pulling himself off of harry, nick looked down to see that harry had gone to sitting on the floor, seemingly out of it with nothing but a grin on his face.

“harry?” nick was a bit worried now.  was harry drunk? what if harry was drunk and nick just took advantage of a drunk person.

looking up with those glassy eyes and a smile, harry didn’t seem the least ill-content.

“when can we do that again?”


End file.
